Possible Night Warriors
by shadowwriter329
Summary: They are only know as stories and myths of those that go bump in the night. Being thrown into a world she has never know Kim has to go through her life trying to understand what cannot be explained. The question is...Is she over her head?
1. Chapter 1

Yes a new story you guys. I was working on this with my partner and we decided to post this one on my profile. No worries I did not forget my other stories as well.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets see, I don't own Kim Possible; don't even own any Darkstalker games so that is a no. What do I own? TT-TT

(Story starts)

_For as long as mankind has been able to tell stories, there have been stories of the unknown. Of the things that go bump in the night. Of creatures, places, events, many things that cannot be completely understood by frightened or even rational minds. Of course, not all of them are stories._

_Even in the past there had been believers and skeptics, those that saw monsters lurking in all shadows and those that thought others were just cowards. The existence of monsters was generally accepted in old times, tales for those who believe it. Never once did they know the how close they are to the truth._

_The stories of Vampires, werewolves and many others are more then just myth. Always staying in the shadows or in plain sight they live and thrive. Few interact with humans and not all of them have good intentions. Until that day that comes they will never show themselves as a whole. _

_They made a name for themselves. A name that shows their nature and their powers. They are the Darkstalkers._

In a dark castle far off in Europe, a group of men were rushing in the darkness of night. "Hurry, we must destroy this beast before it awakens!" One of them said as they approached a coffin.

They readied their tools to destroy what was in the contents of the coffin, but something happened. A burst of Dark Energy came from the coffin, blowing its lid and destroying all but one of the men that came to destroy this monster. It had the appearance of nobility with blood red hair and a long cape, tight yet regal clothes that showed his physique, and a pair of large canines that were as fangs. "Foolish humans. The Dark shall be with us always, and I would crush you and the moon itself to ensure this..."

"M-m-monster!" Then the vampire ended the last of the human's life.

-Possible Night Warriors-

Meanwhile in Middleton Colorado, a pair of teens was going about their everyday business. Ron Stoppable, a young man with a strange attitude and blonde hair with brown eyes, was with the current class being led around by Barkin at a newly discovered mummy exhibit. "Apparently this is the sarcophagus of Pharaoh Anakaris the first, the oldest pharaoh in existent to date." Barkin said as they followed the tour in the Middleton Museum of History.

Kim eyed the sarcophagus; it seemed to be in really good condition despite being over five thousand years old. Ron looked up at the giant sarcophagus the stood before them. "Man he was big."

"If history was accurate then he should be over eight feet tall. One of the biggest pharaohs in history." Barkin said. "He saw his death coming so he had his people make a pyramid for his return."

"Man can you imagine having such a big guy as your king. No one would say no to him." Ron said before Rufus poke hi head out if his pocket and followed up with a, "Uh hn, uh hn."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron first he is a pharaoh, while like king they are different. And second I do not think it was his size that made people not say no to him. You can't really say no to the pharaoh."

"Yeah loser, at least don't make mistakes like that." Bonnie said from behind them. She looked at the sarcophagus, "I am sure as a pharaoh he would have some harem girls and with his size I am sure they were all happy."

Kim sighed at the pervert input and smile from Bonnie while Ron blushed. She was more use to it as Bonnie was a bit off a pervert for years since middle school. It did not help that she was bi and made comments on the other girls' figures in the cheer squad, even Kim's and most of them were flattering. Kim had made it a point to make sure that Bonnie was not looking at her in the showers after gym and cheer practice, although she could feel that Bonnie was smirking when Kim looked at her to see if she was peeking at her.

They left the room continuing the tour. When they were gone a rope dropped down and Shego slid down it followed by Drakken. "Okay so any reason we are stealing a big guys death bed?" She asked her boss pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the sarcophagus.

Drakken frown, "Weren't you listening before? There is an energy coming from this sarcophagus and I want it."

"So going from evil villain to grave robber? Kinda of a demotion don't you think?" Kim asked as she entered the room.

"Kim Possible! I'll have you know that there's an energy reading from this sarcophagus and I intend to use it for" he was cut out off by Shego, who put her hand on his mouth. "Not this time. Every time you talk about your next plan to take over the world, we lose."

"Right, you'll have to figure out my plan for this sarcophagus. You know what to do Shego!" Shego nodded and leapt at Kim with her hands alight with her power and started to fight with Kim. Ron went for Drakken, ready to do his usual routine with Drakken, often incurring with a slap fight in a very comical manner, yet there was something wrong this time, and Ron felt it.

Tara and Bonnie were walking with the rest of the group when they felt something. They turned back to the room where the Pharaoh Anakaris was resting in_. 'This doesn't feel right. I get the feeling that something's wrong.'_ Tara thought, feeling every fiber of her being telling her to run or fight. Bonnie had a similar thought process, but they kept with the group.

Kim ducked under a series of plasma empowered attacks before she counter with her own series of attacks. Kim kicked at Shego only for her to block it and pushed back. _'Can these can guys get anymore crazy. I mean really stealing remain of a mummy. It is not like it will help them rule the world.'  
_  
Ron and Drakken manage to stop their slap fight and now had each other in a head lock. "Dude, let go."

"No you let go buffoon."

Drakken started to laugh as Rufus got out of his pocket and started to run all over Drakken while tickling him. Seeing his chance Ron shifted his weight and sent Drakken onto his back. "Boo-yea!" he cried.

Drakken groaned and found he was right in front of the sarcophagus. He grinned before he grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. A big claw came for from his hover car and he attached it to the sarcophagus. Another press of the button and it was started to get pulled up. He climbed on before it got too high, "Shego time to go!" he shouted.

Shego grunted as she attacked again before she sent a plasma blast to the floor and Kim had to cover her face. Shego climb the rope to the hover car and they flew away with Drakken laughing the whole time.

"Great, we lost him!" Kim exclaimed as she watched Drakken and Shego get away.

"I've got a feeling it's bad road to look for them." Ron said as Rufus also agreed. "Bad road."

"Ron, we have to get that mummy back! It's on loan from Egypt, and it's a major historical find. It was stolen right under our noses! Do you know how bad I feel about that?"

"As bad as chopping onions?" Ron joked, but Kim wasn't in the mood.

She called Wade, and said genius' face appeared on her Kimmunicator. "Hey Kim, did something happen? You looked tweaked."

"Yeah, there is. Drakken and Shego took off with a five thousand year old mummy that's also the oldest pharaoh known in recorded Egyptian history. Do you think you can find him."

Wade started some typing on a screen and searched on the net. "I think I got him. He's actually really close by. He recently got a rent-a-lair in Mt. Middleton. You won't need to go that far to get him."

"Thanks Wade. Ron, you heard him. To Mt. Middleton we go!"

(Scene Break)

"Grr, argh, grah!" Drakken was grunting as he constantly tried to analyze, and open, the sarcophagus.

"You might need a little more fiber doc."

Drakken scowled at Shego. "All the scans point to the energy inside the sarcophagus. So unless you open it we will not get our new energy source." He then got a crow bar and pulled with all his might to get it open.

Shego rolled her eyes, "C'mon, put your back into it."

Drakken stopped and looked at her with an angry frown, "You get it open if you think it is so easy."

Shego gave him a deadpan look. "Might as will. It was getting sad anyways watching you anyways." She then walked over and pushes him and the crow bar out of the way. Flaring her power up, she grabbed the side of the sarcophagus and pulled hard. She strained as the golden metal was heavy and it was sealed shut. But finally it started to give and the sarcophagus was open. Drakken smile with glee before he peeked inside. The mummy inside was a giant man about eight ten. He wore a pharaoh's head piece and a pharaoh like beard pointed at a downward angle. He had large hands and feet with thick metal colored bands on his wrist and ankles.

Drakken cackled before he set the scanner for the inside. The one of the window broke and Kim and Ron came into the room swinging on ropes. "Kim Possible! How did you find us so fast?"

Shego rolled her eyes again before she lunched herself at Kim. Ron ran to Drakken and notice the open sarcophagus. "Dude why did you open it? Don't you see the movies? You open the sarcophagus up and the mummy comes to life and kills everyone."

Drakken scowled "Please it is dead. All there is left is the husk of a body, a really big body I will give you that, and the energy which I will use to power my weapons and machines and rule the world." He laughed evilly before he notice Ron had a look of horror and it was at him. "What are you scare of buffoon?" he turned and also got a scare look.

The mummy had its eyes open and staring down at them. He shifted and raised a hand to help itself get out of the sarcophagus. The mummy towered over the two easily while both hug each other scared and could only do one thing… "SHEGO!" "KIM!" they cried out for the female fighters.

Both girls stopped their battle to see what the boys were crying about and were shocked to see the mummy towering over them. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." Muttered Shego before she threw a plasma ball at it.

Kim was shocked as the attack hit, but the mummy seemed to not be injured at all. "Who dares disturb the slumber of Anakaris? Who dares to defile the tomb of the pharaoh?" He asked, but they didn't answer.

It was as if there was no need to answer as Anakaris looked around. He was beyond human reason, and why wouldn't he be. He was a mummy that was just resurrected. He transformed his hands into giant serpents and they snaked towards Kim and Shego, with the intention to kill.

"Sorry buddy, but there's no other choice." Rufus understood what his owner meant as he exited the pocket.

Shego was able to dodge, but Kim wasn't as fast. Before the snake could grab on to Kim, a blonde blur shot by and grabbed her. "Are you alright KP?" A voice that sounded as a mix of a growl and human speech. She looked up and saw something that would only be found in a movie: a blonde werewolf. Not only was this person a werewolf, but he was calling her with a familiarity that only came from Ron, and she was being held in princess fashion.

Kim just stared at the now werewolf Ron. "Ron! What? How?"

"No time for that KP, we still got trouble."

The mummy glared at them, "You dare defy the pharaoh?!" He cried out before he lifted his arms and many bandages flew up and towards them. Ron was able to get away with his speed but Shego was caught. She was lifted into the air before she was slammed down into the ground. She was slammed again and again. But as he lifted her up for another attack Shego was able to cut her self free with her powers.

Drakken was at his computer typing in a command. A large laser cannon dropped down and aimed at the mummy. Drakken laughed, "Eat laser Tut!" a massive red bolt fire and struck the mummy causing it to be covered in smoke. Drakken laughed again, "Ha! You think you are all that? Well you're…uhh?" the smoke cleared and showed the mummy was still standing an unharmed. Drakken chuckled sheepishly "He, he, I guess you really are all that then."

The mummy glared before a portal appeared to his right and he stuck his large hand inside. Drakken then notice another portal open near his cannon before the hand came out and crushed it like a paper cup. He was really scared when the mummy pulled his hand out and pointed his palm at him, a large yellow eye with a red pupil staring at him appeared on the palm of the hand. "You dare raise your hand at the pharaoh? Face my fury at the hands of the gods. May they have mercy on your soul. Royal Judgement!

The eye's pupil glowed purple before Drakken was outline in purple light. He was then transformed into a small, helpless version of himself, almost like a toy or doll. (AN; sorry if that is not how he does that attack but I have never seen him do that attack even if I know he can do it. if you know how that attack goes then please tell me)

"Help me Shego!" Drakken called out, but it wasn't as effective as an action figure that could be crushed easily. Ron, Kim, and Shego had attempted to hold off Anakaris' attacks, but then Ron got an idea. "How 'bout we put him back in the sarcophagus?"

"I don't really think that will work." Shego said as she dodged another attack in the form of the mummy's hands becoming as snakes.

"It's all we've got to work with." Ron nodded at Kim's agreement, and rushed forward, with a surge of energy coating his body and a howled, "Beast Cannon!"

That worked as Anakaris was sent backwards a bit. Kim ran over to Anakaris and was distracting him. Anakaris slammed his fist onto the ground trying to get her but Kim was just too fast. _'Man is this how Ron feels when he does distractions?'_

Shego was sending some of her energy blast while the Anakaris was trying to get Kim. He mostly shook them off but repeated blast after blast was starting to move him back as they irate him. Ron was crouched down gathering energy for one final attack. "Shego knock him off balance."

Now if it was any other case she would flip him off and did what she wanted to do. But seeing as they were facing an undead mummy, the buffoon grew a backbone along with everything else a werewolf had, and the fact she was doing nothing to it she for once swallowed her pride and gather her power into the biggest blast she could muster. Kim rolled under Anakaris's legs as he try to stomp on her. Anakaris lifted his leg again to stomp her again when Shego threw her plasma ball and it him right in the face.

Anakaris groaned was staggered back off balance. Ron threw his clawed hand forward, "Dragon Cannon!" Two golden dragons made of pure energy spiraled and intertwined as they speed at fast speed before they slammed right into Anakaris's chest as the great pharaoh fell back into his sarcophagus. Everyone, besides Drakken for obvious reasons, ran to the top lid and pushed. The lid slid over the sarcophagus just as Anakaris got his bearings. He roared in anger as the lid slid shut over him.

The group panted as they lean against the sarcophagus. "Okay let's agree…this never happen." Kim suggested.

"Doy," Shego replied, she was not about to have everyone know she could not handle a mummy, abit a big one like that and needed Possible's help with it.

Ron nodded as he changed back while Rufus ran over and nodded as well.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do right?" Rufus nodded at his master's sentence. Kim and Shego then got a good look at Ron in his human form, and oddly enough noted at how fit he was now that he had his shirt off.

Drakken was eventually returned to his normal form and was taken away saying "Kim Possible, you think you're all that but you're not!" Shego didn't have any witty remarks as she was lead away, again, but she did make a note to not piss off a werewolf.

Kim and the others made back to the museum, with the stolen remains of Anakaris. Ron just had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning, and Kim was ready to get to the bottom of what happened back then. "Okay, Ron, I've got some questions, and you better answer them." Ron gulped at the fact that Kim was serious about it, and if there's one thing he knew is that when she got serious about getting answers she'd borderline obsess with getting the job done. He remembered the time with Will Du where Kim was trying to prove she was the better hero with Wade's gadgets then Will.

Ron pulled Kim to the back and got a bit of a distance before Ron started, "I guess I should start with what my kind are…"

"You mean a werewolf? That much I figured."

"Well yes but I mean what my kind is called as a whole while the ones like me are called as a subspecies." Seeing her confused looked he pulled out Rufus, "It is like a naked mole rat is to a rodent. It is the same while I am a werewolf but I am as all werewolves are Darkstalkers."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Darkstalkers?"

Ron nodded, "That is what we are called. You know creatures that go bump in the night."

"So the creatures of legends like vampires, werewolves and who knows what else are real?" Kim asked. She was spectacle if it was not for the mummy they fought and the fact Ron was a werewolf.

Ron nodded, "Yeah some of the facts about them are wrong but for the most part it is true. I mean I do not just transform on the full moon and it is free will and I am not a mindless beast when I do transform. There are several clans of Darkstalkers like the werewolves and succubi with the heads the most powerful of that group of Darkstalker."

"Like my mother Morrigan, she is the leader of the of succubus clan." Said a voice from behind them. Bonnie walked into view with Tara behind her. Kim head to think to remember what a succubus was before she gave Bonnie a deadpan look, "That explains so much you know."

Bonnie just gave her a wide grin, "Too true, but that makes Mrs. Rockwaller my stepmother rather then my birth mother. However, Ron, on the other hand, isn't much of a werewolf specimen at first glance."

"That's not true Bonnie! He's kind, gentle, and really cool!" Tara said, and Kim saw something just fade into reality. A pair of white cat ears, with Tara's hands becoming larger and paw like, shoes and socks were replaced with cat paws that could support a human, and a cat's tail coming from just above her rear.

"This is a little much to take in." Kim muttered as she felt dizzy.

"It's okay KP, not like you have to know everything about us in a day."

"Uh, Stoppable." Tara got his attention, and he then saw that she was pointing at Kim, who had fainted.

"Her brain overloaded, and with her sense of logic and reasoning shot, it would've happened." Bonnie said simply enough.

Kim groaned as she woke up. The first things she notice was the bumping of the bus as they drove back to school. Ron smiled when he notice she was awake, "Hey KP, told everyone you were tired after everything with Drakken stealing the mummy. The tour pretty much ended anyway so it was no big."

Kim shook her head when she remembered what happen before her brain overloaded. She looked around and found Tara, her features human again, and Bonnie in a seat not far from them. Bonnie notice and gave Kim a wink that for some reason sent shivers down her spine. She differently will have to keep an eye on Bonnie epically in the locker room and showers.

Ron followed her gaze and nodded thinking she was looking at someone else, "Yeah I was surprise that Tara was a cat girl. They have a hard time hiding."

Kim looked at him, "Really? Why?"

"Because they can not really transform like Bonnie or I can." Ron replied. "We have human forms and can transform into our Darkstalker form unlike catgirls or catmen. They can turn into cats but not pure human form. Tara must know a witch or is part witch to cast an illusion to hide them."

Kim shook her head, "Look when we get home you can explain this Darkstalker thing more to me. I am surprise you hid it so well. I guess Bonnie too even with the way she acts. I just thought she was perverted."

Ron nodded, "Yeah I could tell when she got more like that but I could only tell because I know the Darkstalkers. Don't worry KP I will explain everything at home. That way there will be no more secrets between us."

Kim nodded but glad was able to trust her like that. She looked out the window, wondering what she was getting herself into to.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets see, I don't own Kim Possible; don't even own any Darkstalker games so that is a no. What do I own? TT-TT

(Story starts)

_For as long as mankind has been able to tell stories, there have been stories of the unknown. Of the things that go bump in the night. Of creatures, places, events, many things that cannot be completely understood by frightened or even rational minds. Of course, not all of them are stories._

_Even in the past there had been believers and skeptics, those that saw monsters lurking in all shadows and those that thought others were just cowards. The existence of monsters was generally accepted in old times, tales for those who believe it. Never once did they know the how close they are to the truth._

_The stories of Vampires, werewolves and many others are more then just myth. Always staying in the shadows or in plain sight they live and thrive. Few interact with humans and not all of them have good intentions. Until that day that comes they will never show themselves as a whole. _

_They made a name for themselves. A name that shows their nature and their powers. They are the Darkstalkers._

-Possible Night Warriors-

Kim and Ron could be found in Bueno Nacho while Ron was explaining to Kim about the Darkstalker. "And that is pretty much it."

Kim took a drink, "I am surprise how many different kind of Darkstalkers there are. Many people at least heard of them through myths and stories but I never imagine they would be real."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I think some of them did that on purpose so people would not forget them in the sands of time but left some stuff out so no one knows the real truth."

"Have you known any other Darkstalkers? Beside Tara and Bonnie I mean."

"Well I know several people on my mother's side of the family and my uncle Jon Talbain, who is head of the family and one of the strongest werewolves."

"Yeah he is a famous among the Darkstalkers," Tara said as she popped her over the booth behind Ron. The two teens jumped as they did not know she was there. "Reminds me of my own mother Felicia, is the most famous cat-women. And it's not because of her shows."

Kim blinked, "Shows?"

Tara grinned, "Cat-girls are very flexible and good at acrobatics. My mother runs a traveling show with a bunch of other cat girls. People come see the act as thing the cat parts are just a gimmick. One reason I became a cheerleader was to get my skills down and maybe join her show when I am older."

Kim looked at her and then got wide-eyed. "You mean THE Felicia is your mom?"

Tara nodded her head. "But daddy's a wizard and men are a decent rarity. I've never smelt a catman before, but I guessed what Ron and Bonnie were the first time I met them."

Kim was a little on the confused side before Ron decided to explain, "Catwomen have one of the best sense of smell outside of werewolves and kitsune. Although I never met one of them before."

"Okay, so what's the deal with the werewolf thing? Can it spread or something?"

"No KP. Otherwise the world would be overrun by werewolves or other species just from a bite. It's more of a genetic thing, and it usually passes through the men in the family. My mom's one of the few she-wolves in the family, making her the six or seventh of the line."

Kim was surprised at the idea of his mom being a werewolf as well. "What about your dad? He does have allergies right?"

"Yeah, but mom and me are in human form for the most part. The only time we could shed is on a summer's night during the full moon. Otherwise it's pretty much just the same as normal."

"Same as normal." Rufus added as he dived into a large nacho bowel with melted cheese.

Kim shook her head at the naked mole actions, use to them by now. "So I guess that explain a lot I guess," She turned to Tara, "Have you spoken to your mom in a while? I'm kinda a fan of her show."

Tara grinned, "I talk to her a lot but rarely see her as she has her shows to do. But the next time she is in town or I go out to her show I will bring you along and introduce you two."

Ron grinned, "Sweet, I can not wait."

Kim remembered something, "So Bonnie mention that her mother was the leader of the succubus clan. Does that mean she is next in line for the clan then?"

Tara thought about it and shook her head, "Well no, not really. Because Morrigan already has an heir, Lilith. I do not know the details about her but it was something about her being once part of Morrigan's soul before she was made whole. Something about Morrigan being very powerful and hard to control so her father spilt part of her soul. But Morrigan fixed her so she can live her life. Also Morrigan is technically the head of one of the most powerful demon houses of Makai, that's the demon world, and a demon lord. It is unheard of for a succubus to be made a demon lord but what can you do?"

Kim blinked at this new information. "Wow," was all she could say.

Tara nodded "I know Bonnie's real mother checks up on her from time to time but she can't stay in the human world for too long. I think she has been world jumping a lot in her youth and she can't do it as much now."

Kim sighed, "Well if she is anything like Bonnie I will be sure to stay away from her."

Tara laughed, "I met her once and she is not bad. Succubi have perverted humor but she is quite a lady. She is powerful and knows how to have fun too." Tara thought about what she just said, "Well I guess I should say she know how to have both kinds of fun but she does not just think about sex."

Kim looked at her, "Well I had enough of, 'succubi humor' from Bonnie for a while now and I think I will leave it at that."

Tara shrugged, "M'kay your choice." Tara turned to Ron, "I sure you can handle it right Ron?"

Ron blushed, "Well I haven't really faced very much of Bonnie's humor as Kim and you have."

Tara grinned slyly at him, "I can help you with some practice if you want," and Tara purred a bit after she said that.

Kim started to blush as she heard that. "I think it's enough for both of you!" The two then looked at the redheaded teen.

Ron then had an idea to help ease Kim more. "Okay, maybe a spar might cool our heads. I guess since the wolf's out of the forest, that I can use my family's fighting style."

"Your family has a fighting style?" This was news to Kim, as Ron didn't seem to practice any martial arts, period.

"Yeah, it's the Talbain's ancient Wolf Fist. It has some similarities to your style since it adds kung-fu and wu-shu in the mix."

"I can spar too! Momma incorporated dance into her style of fighting, and with my claws I can work out well!" Tara added with a happy smile. _'Maybe this can get me closer to Ron! If Kim doesn't snatch him, then I'm getting him first.'_ Tara smiled at that thought. She really respected how well Ron could do without resorting to his Darkstalker nature.

"I guess we could do that, but I won't go easy on you Tara." Kim said shock that Tara knew how to fight as she never seemed like she could.

"What about me?" Ron asked, but Rufus chirped in with a "No respect" and a shrug before enjoying a bit more of the nachos. The mole rat was in heaven at the moment, and really wanted to stay, but Ron was his owner, caretaker, and best friend. It wasn't like there won't be other times he would swim in nacho cheese.

They left Bueno Nacho and found a clearing out of the way where no one would bother them. Kim and Ron stood on either end ready to have their spar. Kim seemed confident while Ron was nervous. He never fought Kim before and the fact was she was completely human. He had seen her do amazing things he thought no human could do but the fact was she never faced a Darkstalker before yesterday. As good as she was Kim could not handle the attack he could dish out_. 'Okay no Million Flicker nor the Dragon Cannon at all. I don't want to hurt KP and she is not built to take those kinds of attacks.'_

Ron shifted into a werewolf, seeing as Kim would want to fight him like this. Tara looked between before she shouted, "Ready? Begin!"

Kim reacted and once and charged. Ron met her fast, very fast, and swiped his claws at her. Kim dodges before she lashed out with a kick. Ron blocked it and went on the offensive. Kim started to sweat as she was working to keep up the defense. _'Ron is good, make me wonder how long he has been holding back.'_

Kim ducked under a strike before she countered with a strong kick in to the solar plexus, or where she believed the solar plexus was on Ron. Ron gasped as even as werewolf that was still a weak point in the body. Kim went on the attack to keep momentum but Ron then surprise her. "Beast Cannon!" Ron cried before he jump and became a ball of light and back away before it jumped forward and hit Kim.

Kim had no time to react before she slammed into the ground and rolled to a stop. She groaned and got up where Tara cried, "Okay, that is enough. I think Kim is done for now."

Kim took off to the side and watched as Tara released the spell that kept her illusion. Her feline traits now completely visible, and she took up a fighting stance that looked like she might be ready to pounce. "Ready? Go!" Kim cried as the two Darkstalkers then charged at each other.

Tara was using her feline speed and agility to keep Ron on his toes. Both of them were using their claws to fight, but making sure that the injuries were superficial. Tara even curled into a ball and rushed forward with a Razor Upper. Ron was thrown back, but he recovered easily enough. _'I'm not using Dragon Canon on a friend, period.'_ He did rush Tara with a Beast Canon, howling at the high speed he was going while charging.

Tara was knocked back but she got up easily. She moved fast and jumping over Ron and attacking. He blocked the attacks but then Tara grabbed him and somehow twirled around his body like a pole clawing at him. She jumped off and Ron fell. Ron got up and got in close before he did his Million Flicker moved. Tara cried and was knocked back

"Stop!" Ron stopped when Kim said that.

Kim checked on Tara, but she seemed just fine. Tara smiled and expected Kim's hand to help her up, "Don't worry Kim, I may not look it but I am tougher then I look. I can keep going, so ready for our turn."

Kim nodded determined to do well against her friend seeing as she barely hold her own against Ron of all people. Kim took her stance and Tara got ready with a grin on her face. Ron started the match and the girls went at it. Kim found that Tara was very fast, it was different fighting against it and seeing it from the sidelines. Kim tried to attack and block but Tara was able to get around her and attack at different angels.

Kim jumped back to avoid a high kick from Tara but said catgirl was able jump into the air after her and grab Kim. Kim had no time to react as both of them twirled like a fast wheel and she was thrown into the ground. Kim groaned as she tried to get up but Tara landed right next to her before she moved and sat on Kim's back. "Sorry Kim but I win."

Kim sighed seeing she had lost. She knew she shouldn't feel bad but it was different seeing how truly outmatched she was in her spars. As she got up she could not help but feel for her friends. She never had seen her friends like this before. But despite the fact she lost she was happy for them.

"Wow, I didn't know you both could fight." Kim had said, but as soon as she said it, her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Tara had put her illusion back on as Wade's face came on the screen. "Yo Kim, here's a hit that I think you might be interested in, but the weird thing is that it's for Ron."

"Who'd know enough to ask for me, and why would they ask for me?" Ron was curious about the person. "The guy's name is Jon Talbain, and h-"

"My uncle's calling for help? This' got to be serious if he's calling for help. Get a ride there ASAP." Ron said, and suddenly started to take command.

Tara got out a smartphone and started looking up something, and got really excited. "My mom's in Europe at the moment, and she's in London for a show! May I tag along?!"

Kim looked at her, but thought about it. Tara is able to hold her own in a fight plus she has more understanding of the Darkstalkers since Ron's uncle is asking for help. This was also a chance to see her mother. Kim and Ron could also go and meet Felicia and see her show as well. Kim smiled, "Wade, get us a ride. We got a friend coming along for the ride."

Tara squealed and hugged Ron, who blushed at the attention.

(Scene change)

"Ron what could your uncle need our help with?" Kim asked in her seat of the plane there were on.

Ron thought about it, "Well I am not sure. Uncle Jon is a really strong fighter; he was the one that thought me. I do not know what trouble he would be in if he is calling us. Maybe he needs another werewolf as backup or something."

Kim thought about it, "Well whatever it is I think we should be ready for anything."

Tara leaned over to her, "I guess that mean you as well as there is still a lot about Darkstalkers you do not know."

Kim frowned at that reminder.

It's just true KP, don't let it get you tweaked." Ron mentioned, able to smell Kim's annoyance at her lack of information. "I'm not getting tweaked." Ron sighed, but let it go as they were getting close to their destination.

(Scene Break)

"You're uncle lives here?!" Kim was surprised at the fact that they were in front a castle. Ron smiled and took a deep breath, before letting out a wolfish howl towards the castle. After a few moments, another howl was heard. One that was coming back from the castle itself. "Kim, Tara, welcome to Castle Talbain. My Uncle's place."

The drawbridge started to come down, and opened the way for them, and at the end of the drawbridge was a strong looking man with a lupine face, golden brown eyes, and grey-silver hair that came down his back. His clothes seemed to be simple Chinese silks. "It's good to see you again Ronny!"

"Ronny?" Tara asked as Kim giggled at the somewhat effeminate nickname.

"Hi Uncle Jon, you called with a problem right?"

Jon frown and he lead the way into his castle. He passed a look to the girls. "Are you sure these ladies should be here? This business is something that-" but Ron interrupted him.

"It's okay Uncle, Kim knows and Tara is a Darkstalker as well."

Jon looked at them and Tara released her illusion and Jon nodded. "My apologies then. In any case an important item has been stolen from me." He then scowled and let out a low wolf like growl, "Someone had the nerve to sneak in while I was away and steal my Makai Key."

Ron and Tara were shocked while Kim felt like she was out of the loop. Tara then whispered to her, "It is an item that makes portal that connects this world to the demon world."

Jon went on, "I have not begun to try and find who stole it and I know you are very skilled in tracker and figured that I rather have someone I trust help me track the thief. Miss Tara will also be of great help."

As they entered another room, Kim sighed seeing as there was nothing she could do. She never felt this way before. She was not one to be of no use to anyone. Inside what looked like a trophy room with one case that was empty Jon and Ron transformed. Kim noticed that Jon looked powerful in his werewolf form. All three animal Darkstalkers got down and start to sniff around the room.

Kim got to the side and watched. Jon then said in his voice similar to Ron's, "I got multiple scents. They are neither human nor Darkstalker. They are of an animal of some kind. I do not recognize it at all."

Ron went over and sniff where his uncle was. He looked up, "I recognize this kind of scent. It's monkey's scent."

Jon looked at his nephew, "Monkey? Are you sure?"

Ron nodded, "I know that scent very well."

Tara then cried out, "I got another one. It seems human but it has animal mixed into it. they are too mixed up to just be a person that hangs with monkeys all the time but as if they were also the monkey."

Jon was confused while Ron and Kim went wide eyed. "Monkey Fist!" they cried out.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

A shout out to my buddy and partner Wolfpackersson09. It is his birthday today and as a present I decide to update all the stories we work on together as a gift. Happy b-day to you big man!

Disclaimer; Lets see, I don't own Kim Possible; don't even own any Darkstalker games so that is a no. What do I own? TT-TT

(Story starts)

_For as long as mankind has been able to tell stories, there have been stories of the unknown. Of the things that go bump in the night. Of creatures, places, events, many things that cannot be completely understood by frightened or even rational minds. Of course, not all of them are stories._

_Even in the past there had been believers and skeptics, those that saw monsters lurking in all shadows and those that thought others were just cowards. The existence of monsters was generally accepted in old times, tales for those who believe it. Never once did they know the how close they are to the truth._

_The stories of Vampires, werewolves and many others are more then just myth. Always staying in the shadows or in plain sight they live and thrive. Few interact with humans and not all of them have good intentions. Until that day that comes they will never show themselves as a whole. _

_They made a name for themselves. A name that shows their nature and their powers. They are the Darkstalkers._

-Possible Night Warriors-

"Monkey who?" Jon asked, while Tara looked just as confused.

"He is one of our villains," Kim said. "He did some surgery so that his hands and feet were like that of a monkey. He also has a bunch of monkey ninjas to help him out."

Tara knew a lot of Kim's and Ron's villains but this seemed to be a strange one. Jon gave them a deadpan look, "Monkey ninja?"

Ron shuddered, "Yes monkey ninja but they are tougher then they look."

Jon seemed skeptical but shook his head, "At least we know who took my key and we have his trail. I do not know is why he took it though."

Kim thought about it, "Everything he does evolves around monkey of him getting monkey powers. Are there any kind of monkey Darkstalkers out there?" she asked Jon being the best one to ask.

"Hmm, there are a number of Darkstalkers with animalistic qualities; even certain types that are foreign have an animal base. Monkey demons of Japan are basically Darkstalkers, and he's going to try to summon a Monkey ayakashi isn't he?" Jon said with a sigh, and Kim and Ron nodded.

"Most likely, he'll try something strong just to proclaim himself the 'monkey master'." Ron said, but they needed to find the trail.

(Scene change)

Monkey Fist was preparing the ritual to summon a Saruyama Ayakashi, using the power to increase his own simian powers.

"Yes, soon I'll finally be accepted as the true monkey master, and then I will claim the title of Monkey Master. Now my monkey ninja, prepare the ritual to summon the monkey demon, Son Goku the sage!" He directed the command to the various monkey ninja that hooting and screeching, the key was worn around his neck.

The monkey ninjas started moving supplies around the stone table and getting everything ready. Monkey Fist chuckled darkly. He then heard a howling not too far off. He figure some wolves to be in these woods but this one seems different then a normal wolf.

(scene change)

Jon ran through the forest in his were-form with Ron, who was also in were-form, and Tara behind him. Kim was holding onto to Ron as she would not be able to catch up any other way. Jon howled as he smelt that the scent was getting stronger and that they were getting closer. "We are getting closer to them" Jon cried out with a growl. "I also smell the extra material needed for a powerful summoning. We have to hurry."

The three Darkstalkers picked up speed and they plowed through the bushes and into the grove. The ninja monkeys all screeched with fright and jumped away. Monkey Fist got to his feet and got into his stance. "That is this? I will not let yous stop me from attaining this monkey power. Monkey Ninjas, Attack!"

"I'll take care of this Monkey Fist. You handle the monkey ninjas." Jon said as he glared at the monkey man and also got into his feral stance.

Ron also decided to go into Talbain Wolf Claw style and started attacking the monkey ninjas with ferocity. Kim still had her sixteen styles of kung-fu and was able to keep up with the monkey ninjas, and Tara used her combination of basic spells, feline agility, and mastery of dance to keep the ninja monkeys from swarming her.

Jon looked at his opponent, and noticed the style. The face was also familiar as well.

"Tai-Shing-Pek-Qwar, the monkey kung-fu. Originated by the Japanese swordmaster Toshimiru." The man said, and while Monkey Fist was stunned, he could see and notice the style.

"You are a practitioner of Lord Talbain's family style, the Wolf Claw. How you got that style, I do not know, but I do know that Lord Jon must hold someone in high regard to teach it." That was when Jon realized who it was.

"Montgomery Fiske, it has been a while. I haven't fought against you since the last World Warrior Tournament."

Monkey Fist looked surprise. "I have not been in such a tournament in years. I lost my round to only one man. I was only a young man and known as a master of Tai-Shing-Pek-Qwar for short time. Lord Talbain was a master of his family's style for years and a favorite to win the tournament. I remember our fight that day."

(Flashback)

The crowd was roaring as the two fighting got into the ring. On one side was Jon Talbain. He stood tall wearing nothing but worn out pants and an open light blue vest. Monty stood dressed in the same gi as he was today but before the surgery that gave him the monkey hands and feet.

The announcer stood in the middle before he called out in his mike. "Ladies and gentlemen our next fight! We have a master of the Talbain's family style, the Wolf Claw, lord of the Talbain family; Jon Talbain!"

The crowd roared as Jon smirked at the crowd. The announcer then said, "And here we have a newly names master of Tai-Shing-Pek-Qwar, the monkey kung-fu. Here's Montgomery Fiske!"

Monty just smirk at his opponent was the crowd kept it up. The two fighters stood near on another before Jon said, "A master of your style at such a young age, impressive. I will enjoy this fight." Jon gave him a short bow

Monty returned it. "My hard work has paid off. Now I shall test my skills against a master such as yourself."

Both fighters got into their stances as the announcer got out of the ring before he started the match."

Both combatants lunged forward and their strikes hit each others in midair. Jon's palm strike against Monty's kick. They pushed away before Jon went onto the offensive. A furry of strikes where Monty worked to doge and blocked them all. Monty duck down and tried to swipe Jon's leg from under him. Jon leap away and was force to block another kick from Monty. Monty was forced to dodge a good and well timed counter from Jon.

"You're quite good for a dog." Monty said, trying to make him mad enough to make mistakes, but Jon smirked, knowing about such games.

"Not bad yourself for a stinking poop-flinging monkey." There were some oohs or 'oh no he didn't' from the crowds. Monty didn't like the fact that someone would play his own game. It didn't turn into a shouting match of insults, as they were masters of their styles. They threw each other into one last attack.

(End Flashback)

"It ended with a ring out on your end because I threw you out." Jon finished the story, and Fiske then recognized the man within the wolf.

"So, Jon Talbain, you did the same as me. You respected your family's Wolf Claw style so greatly that you had genetic enh-"

"Do not finish Fiske. I was born with this lycanthropy, you went insane to perfect the martial arts." Jon interrupted but they got into their stances once more.

"Things will not be the same as the last time Talbain. No rings, no judges, and no rules."

Jon seemed to snare with his teeth snowing, "Last time was for honor of our art. Now you steal from me and attempt to summon a power Darkstalker into this world. Last time I was holding back my true power as it was not a life threatening battle. Now I will have no such limit."

Monkey fist growled out, "It will not help you." Before he leapt at Jon.

Jon let out a howl, "Beast Cannon!" he roared and he charged as he made a ball of ki around him. Monkey Fist had no way to dodge in the air and was knocked backwards. Monkey Fist was able to grab a branch of a tree and swung himself around. Monkey Fist got in close to Jon and the two started to battle it out. Jon was faster and his strikes did more damage while Monkey Fist was keeping his skill and flexibility to keep himself from being hit.

Ron felt better as he knocked several ninja monkeys away from him. His fear of monkeys grew in his youth before he started to grow into his Talbain heritage. Even when he traveled with Kim he still had that fear inside of him. He howled and threw one away from him by its tail and glanced over at his friends for a second before he was jumped by several monkeys as they dog piled him.

Kim glanced at Ron as he knocked a bunch of monkeys off of him. She saw that Tara was dancing around the monkeys and knocking them away with ease. She was trying her best and while she was doing fine she still felt like she was the one behind for once. She was happy for Ron that he was able to come out of her shadow and be himself. She never figured she would be left behind like this. _'No stop this! I can do anything. I will help my friend because that is what I do and I will not like my limits as a normal human being stop me from doing just that.'_

Jon and Monkey fist continued their fight, but Jon had enough about it.

"You can't even summon ki. One of the few people that can beat me was able to unleash his ki on a higher level, and now I will end this fight." Jon said as he gathered the energy into his hands and created a large blast of fiery energy, reminiscent of a dragon's breath blasting its way towards the ritual preparations and Monkey Fist. When the blast ended, Monkey Fist was injured, but alive. His gi was burnt and the teens had finished mopping up the monkey ninjas, Ron giving a victorious howl.

"I wish it didn't come to this." Jon said as he picked the key off Monkey Fist. The mission was over, and the criminal caught once more.

(Scene change)

After dropping Monkey Fist off at the police station the group of Darkstalker human and naked mole rat arrived at Castle Talbain to relax. Jon clapped Ron on his shoulder, "You have come a long way Ronny. You are getting better at the Wolf Claw. I can not thank you and your friends enough for your help."

"No big," Kim said waving her hand.

Jon shook his head, "No my friend, it is very big. I will need to find a better way to keep my key locked up but at least it is safe for now."

"You aren't worried that Monkey Fisk will tell people that you are a were-wolf?" Tara asked, considered of how people might react to that.

Jon shook his head, "No I am sure that Monty will not truly tell anyone but even if he did I am sure no one would believe him."

Kim nodded glad that everything was fine again. Tara then grabbed Kim's arm, "Kim we still have time to catch my mother's show."

Kim and Ron stood up from their seats, "That's true; I still want to meet Felicia as well." Kim said.

Jon smile, "It has been a while since I have seen one of her shows. How about I give you all a lift?"

"Sounds great uncle Jon." Ron replied while Rufus cheered.

(scene change)

Thanks to Tara they got back stage passes to the show. Tara was able to sneak her mother one quick hug and some words before the show started and Felicia took the stage. "Welcome to Felicia's Feline Follies! I hope you all enjoy the show!" Felicia said as upbeat and catchy music started to play as multiple catwomen went to the stage. It was an amazing show of acrobatics, dance and catchy music. Even singing with the star Felicia.

(After the Show)

"That was a great show miss Felicia! I'm Kim Possible a huge fan, and I'd like to have your autograph." Kim said, gushing at Felicia.

"It's always nice to meet a fan, and it's nice to know my kitten has good friends." Felicia said with a warm smile as Tara went back up and hugged her mother, adding an affectionate rub of the cheeks for added effect.

"Hi Felicia."

"Hi Ronny, still having trouble with monkeys?" Ron shivered a bit, but didn't show it too much. Jon stood next to Ron and also spoke up.

"It was an excellent show Felicia." Jon said, and turned his head away for a bit. Felicia also blushed at the compliment, but she was married.

"Thanks Jonny, It's great to see you again." Felicia said with a smile, "What brings you to see my show?"

Jon gave a small laugh, "Yes and you as well. I recently had some trouble that my nephew your daughter and their friend Kim helped me out."

Felicia beamed at Tara, "Oh so nice of you to help out. It is lovely to ever see you again Tara after such a long wait. I hope to take a break and stay at home soon. So how are you doing in your cheerleading with your friend Bonnie."

Tara beamed at her mother. "Oh I am doing good, just ask Kim she is the captain of the squad."

Kim actually blushed as Felicia turned to her. "Oh Tara is one of the best we have on the squad. You should be proud of her."

"Oh I am," Felicia reply before she had a thoughtful look. "Maybe next time I am home I will see for myself how you girls are. How knows I may even see if I can help with some routines."

This shocked Kim who started talking rapidly to Felicia, to her amusement, while Tara laughed at this. Ron and Rufus found this whole scene funny as well.

(scene change)

Far away back in the states one shadow mage was working in his small shop. He had gotten a message to his master. He held up the medaling on its string in his hands. Yes soon a new allay will be made for his master.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Yes another update for this story so soon. the reason...it is not doing as well as I hoped. I know it is only three chapter so far but I feel like one review means I need to push it a little. hope you like the extra long chapter and the twist me and my partner put in it.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets see, I don't own Kim Possible; don't even own any Darkstalker games so that is a no. What do I own? TT-TT

(Story starts)

_For as long as mankind has been able to tell stories, there have been stories of the unknown. Of the things that go bump in the night. Of creatures, places, events, many things that cannot be completely understood by frightened or even rational minds. Of course, not all of them are stories._

_Even in the past there had been believers and skeptics, those that saw monsters lurking in all shadows and those that thought others were just cowards. The existence of monsters was generally accepted in old times, tales for those who believe it. Never once did they know the how close they are to the truth._

_The stories of Vampires, werewolves and many others are more then just myth. Always staying in the shadows or in plain sight they live and thrive. Few interact with humans and not all of them have good intentions. Until that day that comes they will never show themselves as a whole. _

_They made a name for themselves. A name that shows their nature and their powers. They are the Darkstalkers._

-Possible Night Warriors-

Dmitri Maximoff sat in his throne room. He gazed at the feeble mortals that had given him their loyalty, and only a few he had selected to be part of his inner circle of vampires, and at least three concubines of his own. A mage had stepped forth with a medallion.

"Lord Maximoff, master of the darkness, I humbly stand in your presence." The magician said with a bow, taking off his top hat. Dmitri had his three whores that willingly sacrificed whatever it took for immortality, and they would jump ship as soon as they found another vampire lord that was strong enough to fight him. Dmitri didn't care, he would dispose of them and replace them, but he turned his matter towards the mage.

"What does a lowly human mage as yourself offer to stand in my presence?" He asked with discontent in his voice. He needed to gather an army of Darkstalkers before he would invade humanity, and his eyes caught the medallion the mage held up.

"I believe that there is a woman that could be a great agent for you. A woman with vampire blood in her veins, one that could become a bride. With this medallion, I believe that we can gain her."

Dmitri thought about it, "And what makes you think she would be a worthy bride?"

The mage bowed again, "This woman is one of the most powerful and dangerous in the world and that is with her vampire blood dormant. With it she will be powerful and most worthy of you."

Dmitri gazed at the mage, "I will expect result in the end. I will not tolerate failure. And you will pay for it in your blood. Now begone."

The mage gulped loudly before he took his leave and left in the shadows.

(Scene change)

"Well this was pointless. Why did you drag me off to this villain seminar? All you did was complained and sneak goodies from the snack table." Shego asked as they walked down the street in Louisiana.

Drakken scowled "Because I hate going to those things alone and the henchmen all had the day off."

"Okay but why did you have to park so far away? The parking lot there was fine."

"I am not paying five dollars for a parking spot when I can find one for free." Drakken said angrily before someone spoke from an alley way.

"Well having trouble my friends?" They turned to see a tall black man with a short pencil thin mustache dress in a dark suit a top hat and held a cane with a purple glass ball at the top. "Maybe I can lend a hand."

"Who are you?" Shego asked rudely.

"Forgive me," the man said before he pulled something from his front coat pocket, "my card." He handed it to Shego.

Shego glanced at the card and read aloud, "Dr. Furdash, Shadow Man. Evil villain's dark arts expert. Voodoo, future readings and dark magic. We bring the darkness to the villains."

Drakken scoffed, "What villain has a business card?"

"What villain goes to a seminar?" Dr. Furdash asked with a smirk.

Drakken scowled before he turned to Shego. "Let's get out of here Shego. We do not need this 'magic man' to tell us how to be villains."

Dr. Furdash frowned at this before he got into Drakken's face with his finger pointing at him, "Don't you disrespect me little man," Drakken back up in fright. "Don't you derogate or deride."

Dr. Furdash's mood seemed to change as he grinned and lead them into the alley. He showed them a door with his sign above it shaped like a skull, "You're in my world now, not your world. And I got friends on the other side." He held his arms out to the door as it open slowly into the dark shop as an echo said, (He's got friends on the other side).

Before they said anything Dr. Furdash had his arms around their shoulders as he led them inside. "That's an echo gentleman. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana. A little parlor trick, don't worry."

In the dark shop he snapped his fingers and the candles lit as one and a round table covered in a cloth with three chairs was at the end. The villains barely had time to look around at all the voodoo stuff before the doctor said, "Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please." Shego was pushed towards the table and out of the corner of her eye she saw Dr. Furdash's shadow kick Drakken's shadow and Drakken jumped forwards as if he was the one hit. Dr. Furdash then got a high five from the shadow as he stepped towards them. "I can read your future; I can change it 'round some too. I look deep into your heart and soul" he lead them to the table and Shego sat down as he leaned toward her and tripped Drakken into his with his cain before Dr. Furdash turned to Drakken, " You do have a soul, don't you, boy?" before he got around the table, ignoring Drakken's scowl. "Make your wildest dreams come true."

The two villains looked at each other as Dr. Furdash showed them several items around them. "I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even try. And I got friends on the other side." Shego notice that the shadow of Dr. Furdash pushed the shadow of his chair out slightly before pushing it back in as he sat down and the real chair moved with it.

Dr. Furdash then got a deck of tallow cards and started to shuffle them and messes around with them. "The cards, the cards, the cards will tell; the past, the present and the future as well." He flicked three cards down from the deck to show his point before he gather them all up and spread them out in his hands for them. "The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me." Drakken took three cards at once and elbowed Shego who rolled her eyes but took three cards anyways.

Dr. Furdash moved the deck and spread the cards they picked out before starting with Shego and flipped the first card. "Now you, your family lines are from across the sea. Two long lines that are almost royalty." He then added to a shocked Shego, "I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." Before he flipped the next card, "Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low. You steal what you want for fun and for dough."

Dr. Furdash glance up at her, "Mom and dad cut you off, huh, girl?"

Shego shrugged surprise that he was able to know so much about her, "I live with it."

"And now y'all would have to work for it but you just want to be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green." He spread the remaining tallow cards out, "It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need," he flipped them all over and they were now 100 dollar bills before he gather them up fast before he flicked his hand around and they were gone. He then flipped the last card for Shego. "And when I look into your future it's the green that I see."

Shego picked the card up looking at it. She thought the picture look a lot like her but more like royalty. Dr. Furdash then glance at an excited Drakken and waved his hand. "On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time," Drakken scowled at this, "You've been pushed around all your life." He flipped the first card. "You've been pushed around by your mother, and your cousin and your partner," Drakken notice the card did look like him as well as his mother on top of him with his cousin Ed and Shego as well.

"And if you were married, you'd be pushed around by your wife." Dr. Furdash flipped the card showing Drakken being sat on by DNAmy in a wedding dress. Shego laughed at this, "So true," she muttered.

Dr. Furdash then moved around Drakken other side. "But in your future, the you I see,  
is exactly the man you always wanted to be." He flipped the last card to show Drakken in a victory pose on top of the world. Drakken's eyes gleamed at this before Dr. Furdash got between the two and held his hands criss-crossed out to them. "Shake my hand. C'mon boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Drakken did so eagerly; Shego however glanced at the hand before she took it. Dr. Furdash grinned, "Yes…are you ready?" he called out as he jumped to the other end of the table as the voodoo stuff seem to come alive. As they echoed around (Are you ready?) "Are you ready?" Dr. Furdash asked again as he got a medallion out as the arms around Shego's chair became large boas and tied her down. She tired to free herself but her powers were not working.

"Transformation central!" Dr. Furdash cried as he got a skull mask on his face as the voodoo stuff echoed. (Transformation central) "Reformation central!" (Reformation central)

Dr. Furdash then opens the mouth of the medallion and snapped it shut at Shego neck. She screams as it drew a small amount of blood.

"Transformacation central! Can you feel it?" Dr. Furdash asked as the lines of the medallion filled red from the rushing blood as Shego felt different. "You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright. I hope you're satisfied. But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the other side!"

Drakken watched in horror as Dr. Furdash laughed and Shego changed form. Her form was still human, but much paler. Her canines had grown out to sharp fangs, and her eyes were as reptilian slits. Her skin was now so pale it was as the dead.

"What did that guy do to me?" She asked, as they were shown the door, their shadows pulled at from below.

"Like I said, don't blame me. Blame my friends on the other side. Have a pleasant evening." The door to his shop vanished as soon as it closed.

"Well, I'll conquer the world! With that man's telling me the truth I will be ruling in no time." Drakken said with a maniacal laugh, but something was off with Shego. She knew that whatever happened was much more then what it seemed. She felt different, and thirsty. It wasn't for water, but something else.

_'If something goes wrong, then I can just see if princess can learn something.'_ Shego thought, keeping the idea of asking Kim for help the last thing on her mind. She walked with her boss winching as the sun seem to have gotten hotter for her.

(Middleton, Lunch time)

It was a normal lunchtime, or abnormal if you count Bonnie and Tara sitting with Kim, Ron, and Monique. Mo had been let into the loop and to say she was shocked was an understatement. But she had other matters right now. "You guys met Felicia and went to her show. OTH! I just thought that cat ears and parts were just cool extras for her outfit."

"Nope, all catwomen are like that. I even have all the parts and fur like mother. I just wear cloths so I would not get into trouble at school." Tara said.

"Girl I got to work out some outfits I am sure you and the others cat girls would love." Mo said already getting idea in her head.

Bonnie glanced at her, "I think she would look better in her natural form. The amount of skin shown is perfect without full nudity that some people would have problems with but the fur adds a sexy unique look. I am sure you and Kim could also pull it off."

Kim rolled her eyes at Bonnie perverted comment while Mo seemed to be thinking of it as was Tara. Ron's face was red picturing Tara, Kim and Monique all dress like cat girls. He had to hold his nose to keep blood from gushing out.

The Kimmunicator then beep. "Go Wade."

"I got a call from your mom," Wade said. "She says that you have a guess at your house and she needs some serious help."

"I'm on my way." Kim said as she and Ron got their usual excuse for why they wouldn't be held absent on a school day.

(Scene Break)

"Thanks for helping me out. I didn't want to come here, but there's no one else I can turn to." Shego said to Anne, while she was heavily cloaked. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't tell what. She didn't want to go to a regular doctor, but decided that if princess Possible was a good fighter and intelligent, then wouldn't one of the best doctors in the world help.

"Listen Miss Go, I have no idea what kind of blood infection this is. I don't see how Kimmie-cub can help you when I can't, at least not without assistance and study."

"No way." Ron said, revealing that the two young heroes had entered the room.

"What are you doing here Shego?!" Kim asked, but Shego didn't flare her powers like normal, in fact she seemed too scared of something.

"I didn't want to come here princess, but you, and more likely Stoppable, are the only people I can ask for help about magic stuff."

Shego lowered her hood, after making sure the blinds were down and the group was shocked at her change. Ron saw how she looked before he caught her scent better. He went wide eyed, "Shego, you're a vampire."

Kim and Anne were shocked at this, even more so when Shego said in a deadpan voice, "Really? You don't say? I would never have guessed that."

"I guess that explain why you kept asking for blood," Anne muttered, "Hold on and I will get some."

Shego watched her leave, "I figured she would go for blood at the hospital she works at. Why is there actual blood inside your house like that Kimmie?"

Kim eyed Shego, "Mom keeps a bag or two with our blood types. My dad and I have rare blood types so in case of emergency she can keep use alive if something goes wrong."

Shego thought that made sense somewhat at Kim's mother was a doctor so it was not like she was useless in that case. Anne came back with a cooled bag of blood. With her strong eyes she caught Kim's name on the bag. Shego almost snorted at the irony before she expected the bag. Then Shego's hunger got the best of her and she sank her teeth straight into the bag and started to suck it out. The bag collapsed like a juice pouch as nothing, not even the blood smears on the side of the bag remain. Shego let a sigh of relief as she dropped the bag. "Sorry about that I have been thirsty since last week. I almost attacked a henchmen before I came over here for help." She licked her lips, "Got to say you taste good cupcake."

"Okay so when were you attack by a vampire?" Kim asked, figuring that was what happen. She wasn't sure how she should take the taste comment.

Shego shook her head, "That's the thing I never was attack. Last week Dr. D and I were stopped by this voodoo man and long story short I was turned into this."

"Voodoo man?" Kim repeated with a blank look.

Shego glared, "You sidekick is a were-wolf and last time we met we work together to fight a mummy so yeah a voodoo man."

Ron thought about it, "Sounds like a mage. Magic users are consider Darkstalker."

"So you can help me?" Shego asked unable to help herself. "I can not stand this. My skin starts to burn in the sun, I sense are driving me crazy not to mention having this thirst for blood. I want to be back to my normal super-powered ass kicking self."

"Well we need more detail to another mage to even know where to start. Magic and mages have a wide range of uses. There are black mages, white mages, elemental mages and everything else in-between."

Kim thought about it, "Tara's dad is a mage right? They might be able to help if she changed because of magic."

"That's possible, and they could help us out with any information." Ron said, and agreed to Kim's idea. It was going to be something of another supernatural adventure.

(Scene Break)

After letting Tara know and meeting them, Kim, Ron, and Shego had started taking the routes to meet up with Tara, and soon enough they saw her.

"High guys!" She said, bouncing towards them, and Shego was surprised that she had the traits of a cat.

"She's technically a variant of Catwoman called Magicat, as she's not scared of magic." Ron explained, and Shego nodded. Kim decided to cut to the chase before they got into a Darkstalker debate.

"Tara, Shego's asking us for help, and we want to help her. Think we can meet with your dad and ask him about magic?"

"Sure, but any and all information will help. I'm still an apprentice myself, and most bestial Darkstalkers don't always like the feel of magic." Tara responded and led them to her house. It was a nice two-story house with plenty of room for a library.

Tara led them into the large library where he father was sitting at the desk writhing something in a leather bound book. He is a tall physically attractive with blonde hair like his daughter and light beard. Tara turned to everyone, "Guys this is my dad, Maximillion, Griffin. He is a Western-European style mage and is the youngest to currently hold the title and class of Sage, a master of the mystic arts."

"Call me Max," he said before looking from face to face. "Tara is something wrong?"

Shego stepped forward, "Yea, a week ago I was changed by a different mage into a vampire."

He got a serious look on his face as he close in eyes in thought, "Describe him for me."

"A tall black man, about six four and-"

"No, I should have made myself clearer. I meant his magic, what kind of magic style does he have."

"There are different magic styles?" Kim asked.

Max nodded, "Indeed there are. There are many styles of magic based on the culture, Taoism or yin-yang, Onmyodou, Miko or Shrine Priestess, Itako, Necromancer, and more. I need to know what type of mage he was before I know what ritual he used to changed miss…?"

"Go," Shego offered before she went on. "Well he seemed skilled in voodoo with all the stuff he had around him and the dolls and thing coming alive. I remember something else his shadow moved on his own."

"What do you mean?" Max asked looking along the selves for books.

"It moved and acted almost on it own." Shego said. "It also can affect people and things through shadows. It kicked my bosses shadow and he jumped like he was kicked instead and it moved the guy's chair through the shadow."

"A shadow mage then," Max then pulled a book down, "They are hard to confront as few spells can affect shadows. Some light spells can repel them and keep you shadow safe but not much else. Anything else?"

Shego snapped her finger, before she searched for something under her cloak, "I nearly forgotten about this." She pulled the card she was given out. "He gave this to us but for all I know it could be a fake name."

Max took the card and studied it. "No it is real and I think we can help. Now describe what he did, from the beginning. "

Shego tried to remember the details. "He took us inside and took us to his table he took some tallow card and we drew three. I do not know how but he knew some information about me that now one else knows about. Then after Drakken and I were done he had us shake his hand. Then everything came alive and I was tied down. He had some medallion and he had it bite my neck or something and it drew blood. The lines filled up with red, my blood I guess, and I change."

Max was quite, "Did he offer anything? Any reason for you to make some kind of deal?"

"The card for my future showed, well I guess it was me but like royalty and he offered me some stuff. But I do not think that means anything."

"I think it does." Max shuts his book. "He made you accept this as if you knew this would happen. He may have twisted the words in someway or somehow but this was going to get what you want. The medallion is the key. It must be destroyed."

Kim smirked, "So we find this guy and smash the medallion."

"It is not that easy," Max said in a stern tone, "Only Miss Go can break it or you would lose your chance."

"Okay, so why would Shego need to break it?" Kim asked and Max sighed before he explained.

"Vodoo mages, especially shadow mages, have a tendency to contact particularly nasty spirits called Loa. The Medallion only reacts to Shego, and the ritual would require her to sacrifice her 'royal' status. If Shego breaks the medallion herself, then the contract is considered void, and the changes should reverse themselves."

"Should?" Shego asked as Max took another tome from his shelf using telekinesis. He opened the tome and began reading, but kept his mind on the task at hand.

"Magic is the same as science in some regards, yet it differs in other. It is not as simple as saying A=B+C or vise versa. It is ancient, unpredictable at times, and even Sages past have had difficulties understanding it. I'll aid your plight, but if you had dormant vampire genes, then the vampirism would still exist to a degree."

Shego blinked, "Wait, wait, wait, back up; dormant vampire genes? There is no way there is vampire blood in my…blood." She said weakly.

"Shego it might make sense." Kim said. "He did not just change you into a vampire from nothing but from the power lock inside of you."

"And you said you card showed you as a 'royal' and most vampires are from long lines and can be seen as royalty." Ron said.

"Okay so how do we find him?" Shego asked. "I already search where I found him last time and the shop was as if it was never there."

Max spoke up, "I think I can use a locator spell to find him. He gave you this card so he had in on his person. It may be enough to find him. I will gather the material needed for the spell. It should not take long. I suggest you relax for now because you will be in for a fight when we find him."

Max left the room with Tara leaving to help him. Shego growled out, her powers flaring up, "When I find that little snake I will wring his little neck."

Kim placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will help you Shego I promise."

Shego glance back at her before she grumbled, "Thanks Kimmie," before she pointing at her and said, "And don't think this will change anything. If…if I turn back to the way I was then we go back to our old song and dance."

Kim smiled, "When it does then everything will be fine."

(scene change)

Max had Tara assist him with the locater spell, and it was going smoothly.

"How's your mother doing?" He asked, and added another component of the spell.

"She's doing fine. She still has that flame for Mr. Talbain." Max sighed as the spell was close to completion.

"I guessed that, it's hard to give up your first love. The spell's complete. We should have his location soon. Tell Miss Go, and her companions." Max added as he needed to place the map on the spell, to keep it locating the person's aura.

(Scene Break)

Kim, Ron, and Shego were now in Las Vegas, the spell had tracked him there, and the magic wasn't unlimited as they remembered his warning.

"Okay, so why would the shadow man come here?" Kim asked, not seeing the logic of it, but Ron and Shego looked at her with a 'are you dumb' look.

"It's Las Vegas. You can smell the lust and gambling in the air; this guy's looking for new victims. Not to mention that every fake magician comes here, so why not an occasional real one?" Ron said, and Shego had to agree.

"Yeah, and this guy could probably try to empty a casino with his magic."

"Okay I guess so," Kim said with her hand up in surrender. When she dropped her hands she asked, "So how do we track him. Ron does not have his scent and the only thing we have of his is that card."

"I will find him," Shego said.

Kim glanced at Ron, "Is her senses as good as yours?"

Ron shrugged, "I know my nose is stronger and our hearing maybe tie but she had better sight and some vampire are know to sense auras so maybe Shego can do that."

Shego stood with her eyes close. She focuses on this extra sense she found she had. She held the card and got enough sample of the man's energy and felt a pulse. It grew stronger before it was a trail she can sense in the air. She opens her eyes, "I got him."

She took off with Ron and Kim behind her.

(scene change)

Dr. Furdash chuckled as he looked at the young man at the table before him as he flips the middle card, "Your love life has hit an all time low. All the girls see is the other guys. The fast, the smart, the ones with the iron hard abs." the man slumped forward in defeat.

Dr. Furdash then turned over the last card, "But that will change," the man look up at the card before he went wide eyed. "You will have so many women after you. You will ruin them of any other man." The man held the card up in shocked at what he saw.

Dr. Furdash held his hand out, "We can make it happen my friend. If you're interested that is."

The man reach out to shake Dr. Furdash hand before a shout was heard through the room, "Your ass is mine Furdash!" then Dr. Furdash's shadow pushed him out of the way before Shego smash the table, her flaring fist nearly taking Furdash's head.

The man seeing Dr. Furdash screamed like a little girl as he ran for it. Dr. Furdash stood up from his spill as Shego growled at him, her fangs bared. "Well I did not expect to see you so soon. What's wrong? Don't you like what you got?"

"How is this for an answer?" Shego snarled before she threw two blasts at Furdash. Furdash's shadow flipped a table over and it took the blast as the real one got some distance. "Why the hostilities? This is what you wanted? To be free? To have power and be to rich like a lord?"

"You made me into a freak!"

Dr. Furdash had to dodge another blast, not seeing Ron or Kim sneaking up closer to him while all his attention was on Shego. "Freak is such a harsh word. You have power now and with your new skill no one can tell you anything. My lord wishes for your skill. You will have everything you ever wanted. Just accept it."

Dr. Furdash's shadow then lashed out and grabbed Kim's and Ron shadow and tossed them aside. Dr. Furdash glanced over his shoulder, "Nice try but I have no blind spots."

"Oh yeah?" Shego asked as she threw a couple more plasma blasts at Dr. Furdash, but the shadow managed to block the blasts.

"Wade, we need something that can help us fight a shadow." Kim said to Wade as soon as she dialed him.

"You need to fight a shadow? Let me guess, this Dr. Furdash guy you told me about? Just hang on a second." Wade started typing, and Kim was surprised that the boy genius actually knew who they were fighting. Soon the lights cut off, and Dr. Furdash wasn't sure what was going on.

"Well, looks like the tables turn Furdash." Kim said as she grabbed a pair of night-vision glasses and started on the attack again. Ron was able to smell the man near him, and Shego was searching for that medallion.

Dr. Furdash however chuckled, "You think this will stop me? Little girl, I am a shadow man. Darkness will never be a threat to me. I may not be able to have my shadow do anything in the dark where shadows are gone but my dark spells are powered up now." Dr. Furdash held up a hand and a dark fireball formed. It grew to the size of a basketball and he threw it at Shego.

Shego threw a plasma ball to deflect it but they were knocked away and Shego had to dodge to avoid the large blast. Ron howled as he transformed and charged at Dr. Furdash. The shadow man simple made a dark wall appear and block Ron's attack before he was knocked back.

Kim ran at him, dodging more dark spells at her. She got in close and tried to fight him with her attacks. But the shadow man was fast and used his cane to help block her blows. Dr. Furdash then tripped Kim and jumped away as Shego tried to slash at him from behind.

Dr. Furdash sense that Ron was charging again so he gathered darkness chains and sent them flying at the werewolf. Ron was wrapped tight in the chain and fell to the ground unable to move.

Dr. Furdash then ducked under Shego's strike, before he turned on his heel and held another dark blast in his hand. Shego went wide eyed as she was hit point blank and sent flying right into the wall, the front and cloak all burnt. She fell and lay still groaning.

Kim was shocked as how he was beating them. Dr. Furdash then gathered a ball of purple light in his hands and tossed it in the air where it got brighter. Kim, having the night vision glasses on still, was blinded. With the newly formed shadows Dr. Furdash made his shadow appear behind Kim and grabbed hers. Kim struggled against her invisible binds unable to get free.

Dr. Furdash stalked up to her as he got a voodoo doll out of his coat, "I got something special planed for you my dear."

Kim was forced to stare into the voodoo doll, and something began to happen. A light was streaming from her to the doll, and she could swear it was screaming in agony. She tried not to scream, but the light coming from her was painful, as if someone was ripping her body apart. This continued until Rufus was able to get out from under Ron and saw what was happening.

He knew his buddy was not going to be able to help so he ran to Shego. He scampered over to her and started to shake and slap her face, squeaking rapidly all the way.

Shego groan and started to get up, recovering fast from the blast. She spotted the rat and it was pointing off somewhere. Shego turned and saw what was happening to Shego. She growled out, "No one finishes off Kimmie but me."

Dr. Furdash smirked evilly as he work but sense something behind him and jumped to the side. As he did so he dropped the doll and it was hit by the plasma bomb. It was burned to ashes in seconds.

Dr. Furdash's shadow dropped Kim to the ground as went to help his master. Kim laid there gritting her teeth in pain. It was as if her whole body was electrocuted down to her very cells. _'No. I will not be useless here. I will not!'_ she placed her palms down to the floor and tried to push herself up. She gritted her teeth as the pain got worst but she was able to get shakily to her feet.

Dr. Furdash was dodging Shego's attacks while his shadow pushed her back. He was then grabbed from behind and turned. Dr. Furdash was shocked to see Kim holding onto him. _'She still has the strength to stand after I took some of her life force. The doll was destroyed and it's gone forever.'_ He notices that Kim was shaking and holding him tight. Dr. Furdash started to push her back, but Kim struggled and grabbed tighter, reach into his coat. _'My master might be interested in this one as well after he changes her into a vampire.'_

Dr. Furdash chuckled, "I am surprise you can still stand let alone do anything. But you will not win today."

Kim winched as another jolt of pain came before she smirk at him and held her arm out to the side, "I do not have to win, I just have to make sure you lose."

Dr. Furdash then glanced and saw the medallion in her hands. Before he could react Kim tossed it towards Shego. Shego caught the medallion, "It's the end of the line you freak!" She crushed and burned the wooden magic medallion in her hands.

Dr. Furdash dropped Kim as he felt the magic burst from the medallion. He was then punched and knocked away as Ron got free and check Kim. With his help Kim got to her feet. "You lose, doc." Kim muttered before fainting into Ron's arms.

The shadow man decided to cut his losses for now, and gathered the shadows to him and sank into the floor.

(Scene Break)

"She's waking up!" Was one of the first things Kim heard as she started to wake up. She then saw her friends, even Bonnie, her parents, and even Shego as she sat up in her bed. She was surprised to see Maximillion Griffin looking over medical documents in a lab coat like her mother. A caduceus staff was near the door.

Kim tried to sit up, and winced in pain. This was like when they were fighting Dr. Furdash. Kim thought the pain might leave and she could recover but it did not seem like it so far. "What happen?" she asked around.

Max stared, "You force Dr. Furdash to flee and destroyed the medallion. Shego changed from a vampire but not completely."

Kim glanced at Shego. She looked like she did before her transformation but Kim notice that she now wore a black and green duster and her skin became her normal pale with a green tint. Her eyes had a bit of gold in her eyes and they were not round with small slit like pupils. Shego sighed, "From what they are saying I am a dhampir, a half mortal half vampire. I have some of the vampire power with none of the weaknesses."

Max nodded, "Yes she will be able live her normal live. She will have to drink some blood every now and again but not as often as a vampire would need to."

Kim smiled "That's good, so everything is fine then,"

The other winced and Max turned to Kim, "No it is not. You see something is very wrong with you Kim."

Kim looked at him and winched again, "Is it the pain I keep feeling?"

"Yes it is," max sighed, "It seems that Dr. Furdash was trying to place your life force into that doll of his. He did not take it all as Shego interrupted him before it happen but that is not the worst of it."

Kim was starting to get worried as Max went on. "You see because the doll was destroyed the life force taken is gone forever. You will never get it back. The fact you are able to move at all with the amount of life force taken is astounding."

Kim was still, "So there is nothing I can do? I am going to be feeling pain for simply moving forever?"

Max looked at her, "There might be a way but it is a life changing choice. We can change you into a Darkstalker."

Kim stiffens as everyone was nervous about what was to happen next.

(scene change)

Dr. Furdash bowed low to his master Dmitri. The Darkstalker glared down at the mage. "So my bride is no longer a Darkstalker. You failed me mage."

Dr. Furdash tried to talk his way out of his punishment. "Master with her blood awaken she would be a dhampir now. She still could be worthy and there might be another."

Dmitri raised a brow, was he lying to save himself? "Explain," he ordered coldly.

"A human girl that helped stopped me. I took some of her life force in the fight. But any other human would be in too much pain or die right out. This one actually stood up with a large amount gone, even held me for a bit and stole the medallion from me without my notice. She will die within the week but if made into a vampire she would be a powerful bride."

Dmitri was bewildered by this news. A human girl did this? No human could even stand under their own power with the amount taken if Dr. Furdash was to be believed. Quick as a flash Dmitri held the struggling mage by his neck with one hand, "This is interesting news mage. It might make up for your failure. I will see for myself if your words speak true but you shall never find out for yourself." His face turned into that of a beast as he open his jaw, showing his fangs.

Dr. Furdash's screams rang throughout the castle.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets see, I don't own Kim Possible; don't even own any Darkstalker games so that is a no. What do I own? TT-TT

(Story starts)

_For as long as mankind has been able to tell stories, there have been stories of the unknown. Of the things that go bump in the night. Of creatures, places, events, many things that cannot be completely understood by frightened or even rational minds. Of course, not all of them are stories._

_Even in the past there had been believers and skeptics, those that saw monsters lurking in all shadows and those that thought others were just cowards. The existence of monsters was generally accepted in old times, tales for those who believe it. Never once did they know the how close they are to the truth._

_The stories of Vampires, werewolves and many others are more then just myth. Always staying in the shadows or in plain sight they live and thrive. Few interact with humans and not all of them have good intentions. Until that day that comes they will never show themselves as a whole. _

_They made a name for themselves. A name that shows their nature and their powers. They are the Darkstalkers._

-Possible Night Warriors-

(Recap)

Kim was starting to get worried as Max went on. "You see because the doll was destroyed the life force taken is gone forever. You will never get it back. The fact you are able to move at all with the amount of life force taken is astounding."

Kim was still, "So there is nothing I can do? I am going to be feeling pain for simply moving forever?"

Max looked at her, "There might be a way but it is a life changing choice. We can change you into a Darkstalker."

Kim stiffens as everyone was nervous about what was to happen next.

(Recap ends)

"Why would Kimmie-cub need to become a Darkstalker?" James T. Possible senior asked. He and Anne being told about it with proof before Kim woke up.

"I'm not going to lie to anyone in a case like this; but her life-force, which many often equate to soul or spirit, is exceptionally drained. If she doesn't turn into one, then the pain will not only remain, but worsen. I'd say professionally she has a week to live, maybe two if she's lucky." Eyes became like dinner plates when Max had told them that.

"What, so your saying that princess here is going to die because she tried to help me out?" Shego asked, and despite being an adult it just felt odd to not have the prospect of fighting Kim again.

"That's exactly what I said, but this is a choice for her. She can live on as a Darkstalker or die as a human. I won't force anything but I can, with permission, at least begin searching for what type of Darkstalker would be most genetically possible."

"Alright, I want to at least see all my options." Kim said, still heavy with the idea of dying.

Max told a q-tip and swabbed the inside of her cheek, "I will find the comparable Darkstalker for you tomorrow. I suggest you rest for now. This is a live changing choice."

Max left the room and Kim just stared blanking ahead. Shego looked at her, "Look Kimmie I have really no say in any of this, even if it is pretty much my fault. I know I would rather have you alive. It may be selfish but I'll admit I like fighting you. You are the only one that can give me a good fight. I owe you big, bigger then anything. If you die I will not be able to know which one of us is better. Not only are you in too much pain to fight but I am even stronger now. If you do choose to become a Darkstalker, at least your friend and I, I guess, will be there."

Ron hugged Kim, "KP you can't die. You're my best friend."

Bonnie grabbed his shoulder, "Ron, stop it."

Ron turned to her, "What's wrong she can do anything. She will be a great Darkstalker. Are you saying you rather let her die?"

"Of course not!" shouted Bonnie, "I think she would be an amazing succubus or cat-girl or whatever she can be. But it is different then with us. We are born Darkstalkers, we grew up knowing what we were and what we can do. Kim is born human. She would have to give up her humanity to be one of us. This is not something to be taken lightly."

Everyone was quite. The adults thought that Kim should be alone with her parents so everyone else left the room. Kim laid back down thinking, _'I know I was jealous of Ron's and Tara's abilities. I was the one that needed help with that mummy, the one that just held some of the ninja monkeys back and the one that barely help with Dr. Furdash. But I never would have thought I would have to be one of them or die.'_

Kim's parents held their daughter's hands. They were worried with Kim choice and knew they had to accept and help her when needed. They did not want their daughter to die but would that mean to give their daughter up? Either way the choice was up to Kim.

(scene change)

The next day Kim sat at her desk in her room, gritting her teeth every so often as pain came up. She looked down at the list that said what Darkstalker she can become. It turned out she had several options. The ones she knew were werewolf like Ron, a catwoman like Tara, a succubus like Bonnie and vampire like what Shego use to be. There were other ones that she did not really know what they were and such.

Ron led Tara, Monique and Bonnie up to Kim room to help her out and talk to her. They stopped at her room and knocked.

"KP, is it okay to come in?" Ron asked, and got his answer as the door opened. Kim gritted in pain as she did so. It was difficult with her life force so dangerously low.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming, come on in. I could use some help in deciding what to do." They went in and sat down as Monique help Kim back to her seat at her desk. Kim took the list of potential choices of Darkstalkers.

"I've started looking through my Darkstalker options at least, but I don't know everything about the species. I want to hear what you guys know before thinking about a final decision." They all nodded, knowing that Kim was thinking really hard about this.

"Have you talked with Mr. Dr. P and Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked and Kim nodded.

"Yeah, they don't like it, but are willing to let me choose what I want. So far, the ones on the list that I do know of are: Vampire, Succubus, Werewolf, and Catwoman. Others are: Siren, Lamia, Kitsune, and Mermaid. I'm thinking about sticking with the ones that I know the facts about."

Bonnie nodded, "I agree, sirens are too loud of screamers when you sleep with them, lamia may be sexy but they always want to squeeze and cuddle afterwards and are hard too get off afterwards. Kitsune are alright if they can hold their pranking nature back. And mermaids can suck you long and good and are sexy but you would have to get back to water sooner or later."

If it would not hurt so much to do so Kim would have slapped her forehead. "Yes Bonnie that was what I was thinking about when making my decision." The sarcasm was thick that even Bonnie did nit miss it but it did not stop her from giving Kim a big toothy grin. "See? You are thinking like a succubus already."

Mo shook your head, "Girl you have too much sex on the brains, KYTTY."

Bonnie looked confused till Kim translated, "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Tara decided to butt in before a problem was cause, "There is also the fact you still have to appear human out in the real world. I can get away with it 'cause I have magic to help but I do not think you want to stay in your cat form if you pick Catwomen."

Monique looked at Tara, "You girls can turn into cats?"

Tara nodded and she transformed into a white cat with yellow highlights. She jumped into Kim's lapped to comfort her. Kim softly stroke Tara's back to which she purred. Ron then said, "She has a point KP. You are known throughout the world and can't just show up to help with cat paws or ears showing unless you want people thinking you did a Monkey Fist or wear nothing by baggy cloths."

Mo shook her head, "Oh no, no friend of mine will wear baggy cloths everyday. That is a crime to fashion."

Tara nodded, "Yeah her options will be limited then and we all know how much we love fashion."

Mo looked at Kim, "So what about your, ahh…other friend? The damper?"

"Dhampir," corrected Bonnie. "Or half vampire. Think of her as like the star from Blade or Blood Rayne. But vampires have many different ways that limit them. The sun for one and needed blood almost every few days."

Kim nodded and winched, "Yeah Shego made her opinion on that clear when she dropped on by before going back to Drakken. She hated it and I think I would too,"

"So that leaves werewolf and succubus," Monique said. She glances at the two types in the room, "So what are the pros and cons about those two choices?"

"Well, for werewolves there's a transformation every full moon an-"

"I thought you guys don't turn into wolves on the full moon?" Kim asked, and Ron sort of shrugged before answering.

"It's like the moon brings out the inner beast, and we get really moody when we don't transform on a full moon night. Your senses are heightened like that of a canine, but you also get some of the cons, and dog whistles are painful. Otherwise you can transform at will into the hybrid form, you'll heal faster, but you'll have an allergic reaction to silver that's like putting your hand on a hot stove. Only downfall I can think of is that men inherit the quality more then women, and any she-wolves we get go into a crazy heat in the late autumn."

"That's a lot of basic information, so about succubi?" Kim started and Bonnie smirked.

"Well, as a succubus, you'll be gifted with physical youth and beauty in addition to an extended lifespan. A succubus can live up to 400, and have a natural knack for magic and shapeshifting. The downside is that we need occasional sexual activity to sustain our selves." Kim wasn't so sure about it, but let Bonnie continue to hear out the options.

"Our wings can change shape and can be used as weapons shield or even to grab someone. We may look normal and fragile but we are tougher then we look." Bonnie then had a perverted grin in Kim's opinion, "We also have the skill to make our partners cum harder then they ever have, we have no hymens, nor do we have a cycle like normal human."

"So who have you been sleeping with?" Mo asked, "You may be considered a pervert to some students, scratch that a lot of students, but you make it sound like you are a slut."

Bonnie grinned, "Thanks for the compliment." Seeing Monique's confuse look she added, "To succubi being call a slut mean you are a perfectly healthy and able to do anything to anyone."

The two human girls gave her a deadpan look, "So who have you been sleeping with?" Mo repeated. "People would have notice if you were sleeping around."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I don't always make myself look like me. I can change my hair and eyes and such so I can be a different person. So beside some of the girls on the squad and around the school I slept with several guys plus some around the tri-city area."

Kim wondered who on the squad Bonnie slept with when Monique asked, "So you also like girls as well."

Bonnie nodded, "While I am not considered strictly gay, I do not limit myself to being straight. It is much more fun on both sides. Plus doing both at the same time never fails for a good time."

Kim sighed as both had their ups and downs. While she knew Ron and his uncle were strong and able to do so much there was still weakness that would affect her even sometimes on missions. While she knew Bonnie a little bit and never seen her or any other succubi in action. If what she says is true then she might have a wide range of abilities to use and not have to worry about some stuff. She just really did not want to be force to have sex for energy. Plus she did not know if Bonnie was a pervert because she was a succubus or because she grew up as a succubus.

"Thanks, but so far the only options are werewolf and succubus. I, I still need some time to think about it. Can I be alone for a while to think about it?"

Ron, Bonnie, Monique, and Tara could understand her situation. "Look Kim, I. I'll stand by you no matter what." Ron said, it seemed like he was going to say something else, but he decided to not say it.

"Thanks Ron. It's a difficult decision, and there's no going back if I choose it." Kim said and the others said their goodbyes. Kim made her way and lay on the bed and started to think, and cry_. 'I thought I'd have more time to do things, and now it's stop being human or die. What should I do?'_ She started to cry in her pillow as she thought about it, and that it wasn't fair that her time as a human was so short now.

(scene change)

The next two days went by and Kim was force to stay home as it hurt too much to do anything. She could barely go to the bathroom and her meals were brought to her by her mother cause it hurt to go all the way down the stairs to the table. Kim thought about her options and she felt like both chose will change her life or end it. Either way she sees it she will never be Kim Possible again. She heard the window open and was surprise when Shego entered through it. "So it comes down to this huh?" she asked.

Kim said nothing, so Shego went on, "We only have a few days before you choose and you still can't make up your mind."

"It is not that easy Shego," Kim muttered, "I will be giving up my humanity. I would not be Kim Possible anymore. Yours was taken from you by force and I have to choose between living as something else and dying as myself. Either way I'm gone."

Shego snared before she reaches over and pulled Kim up by the front of her shirt. "So that's it? You are going to give up? What happen to the Kimmie I know? The Kimmie I think is a big pain in the ass? The one that keeps blabbing that she can do anything? The one who I can not help but respect? The one I aim to beat?"

Kim gazed at her with a hard glare, "You think it is easy? You think I want to die? I want to do so much! I thought I had a life to live."

"Then why aren't you taking that chance to have that life? You still have a chance to make it."

"At the cost of my humanity. Do you think I want to lose what makes me who I am?"

Shego shook her head, "You think that being just human makes you who you are? No that is an extra. You are a girl who does things not many people can do. You go around the world beating mad men and other freaks and you act like it was nothing. You say that you would not be Kim Possible anymore? Kim Possible is the girl that makes the world feels safe when it shouldn't. And if you become a Darkstalker to keep doing that then I say become one as it will change nothing to them."

Kim said nothing and Shego dropped her back onto her bed, "Fine whatever!" she said as she left for the window, "If you decide to die as a human then let me know. I want one final drink of your blood and I want it right from the source. That way you can die and be rid of all that pain." As with that she was gone.

Kim laid there thinking of what Shego had said. She got a small smirk on her face, _'Thanks Shego, I needed that. The blunt truth to make me see what I need to do.'_

She reaches over, winching as she did so, and grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Wade call Mr. Griffin, I made my choice."

(scene change)

Two individuals were flying above Middleton ay night, and it wasn't by plane, hovercar, or any other scientific device. Both were extremely gorgeous women that oozed sexuality. One had long green hair and eyes, wearing a black one piece bathing suit that was held up at the breasts, letting many see her cleavage, with purple stockings with dark purple bat patterns. Her companion was dressed in a similar manner, but with a red and blue scheme, and her naval was exposed, in addition she had bubblegum pink hair.

"So Morrigan, what did Bon-bon say she needed help with?" The pink haired one said, and Morrigan sighed.

"You can call me mother, Lilith. You're your own person now and not a shadow of someone else. My daughter's friend was injured and her life can be saved by becoming a Darkstalker. That's what she told me, and the only two she liked were werewolf and succubus."

"So, we're pretty much just going to have to act as the 'extra material' to produce the change?" Morrigan nodded as they noticed Bonnie, looking a lot like her mother, but with blue one piece and yellow stockings. The main difference was the lack of 'head wings' on Bonnie's head, otherwise she looked much like the two succubi.

Bonnie smile and flew over to her mother but Lilith flew fast over to Bonnie and wrapped the girl into a hug and spun her around, "Bon-Bon! How have you been? Have you been feeding lately? Any cute guys around here? Girl? Have you gotten into any threesomes? Foursomes? Orgies? How is that harem of cheerleaders working out for yea?" she was asking these very fast all the while keeping Bonnie's head pressed into her cleavage.

Morrigan shook her head at Lilith's actions but knew she was only teasing her daughter. "Lilith dear Bonnie needs time and space to answer those questions. Now can you let her go so I can give her a hug?"

Lilith did so and Bonnie gasped for breath and recovered from all the spinning. Once she was done she flew over and hugged her mother. Morrigan smiled, "Bonnie, it has been too long. I hope you have not been causing too much trouble for your step mother."

Bonnie shook her head. "No mother I have been good for her."

Morrigan nodded before she held her daughter at arms length, "You have grown into a beautiful succubus. You have been feeding regularly right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes mother,"

Lilith laughed before Bonnie flew ahead and led the way to the Possible home, as Kim was in too much pain so the spell will be taken place there. "Tell us about your friend," Lilith said.

Bonnie sighed, "Her name is Kim Possible and she is a human girl." She stopped and her mother nodded for her to go on. "She learned of the Darkstalkers when she stopped a mummy that was awakened. Her friend is a werewolf so he transform to help out and I told her myself as did Tara." It was here did Bonnie frown, "Last week Kim helped a…rival of her who was transformed into a vampire by a spell. She helped her become a dhampir but Kim had some of her life force taken and the vessel holding it was destroyed. The only way to save her life is to become a Darkstalker."

Morrigan was quite while Lilith looked interested, "I think I know of her, Isn't she some heroin? I always wondered how she would taste like." She shot a glance at Bonnie with a smirk, "Have you gotten a chance to nab her Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie glared, "I am not telling you about my efforts for my cheerleader harem. She is a strong will girl and my advances were subtle at best. I prefer that they come to me when they sleep with me cause they want me."

Lilith laughed, "After their first time with you I am sure she would be coming back for more."

Morrigan eyed her daughter, "So this week was her trying to make up her mind? It is not an easy thing for a human to decide to become a Darkstalker."

Bonnie sighed, "She has been thinking it over. I am her rival at school and I rather that she did not die but I would seem bias to try and change her mind. I did not know what was going through her head."

Before anything else can be said, Bonnie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered and heard the call on the other end.

"It's Ron. I just got a call from Mr. Dr. P, and Kim's made a decision. I'm heading over there right now, and I think you should come too."

"Sure thing Ron, I'll be right over. I'll also be bringing my birth mother and older half-sister with me is that okay?"

"Sure, it might help. Bye." Bonnie said good bye as well when Ron finished, and then looked at her mother and half-sister.

"Lead the way Bon-bon." Lilith said and they flew towards the Possible residence.

(Scene Break)

Ron, Tara and Monique had just arrived at the Possible household, and were now waiting for Bonnie. Ron had just ended the call. "Bonnie's on her way here, and she's bringing the succubus portion of her family."

Monique nodded, "At least they will be able to help, has Kim told anyone what kind of Darkstalker she want to become?"

They shook their heads. "She has not told anyone yet. I think she is still thinking which one to be."

Ron nodded at Tara's statement, "It is still a hard chose and she might be waiting for the last minute debating it over. At least she will be better after this."

"So do you two know what Bonnie's mother is like…or her sister she said she was bringing?" Mo asked.

Ron shook his head, having never met Morrigan and only knew her through what other people say. Tara then said, "I never met her before but Bonnie told me a lot about her that I did not already know. From what Bonnie says about Lilith she is a big tease and mess with people."

Monique sighed, "I think flirting and teasing is like a given for succubi."

"Girl there is teasing and there is _teasing_." A woman said from the door way, "You don't know anything about flirting and teasing until you get it from a succubus."

The trio turned to see Bonnie walk into the door followed by Morrigan and Lilith. "Lilith, don't tease them," Morrigan said, "We are here to help Bonnie's friend."

Monique looked them over, "Nice outfits, you got to let me know who does your wardrobes. The headbands with the wings are cute accessories."

Bonnie shook her head, not bothering to tell her that they were real, "Maybe later we have to help Kim."

Tara pointed upstairs, "She is in her room. She is in too much pain to even leave it so we are doing the spell in there."

Morrigan nodded as Lilith said, "Well she has her life force drained and destroyed so she would not be going anywhere anyways."

Ron gave a small glare, "When she first recovered from the fight and after her life force was taken she was able to move on her own, even if it was painful to her."

This surprises the two succubi. A human girl still having the will power to move with her life force taken? _'She is more then meets the eye.'_ Morrigan thought,_ 'if she becomes a succubus I may have to keep an eye on her.'_ "Lead the way."

The two pure succubi were led to the room where they opened the door. Kim was lying in bed with Max and her parents around her. They noticed the two pure succubi that had entered the room.

"Hello and you two are?" James asked as he looked at the lustfully beautiful women.

"We're relatives of Bonnie I'm her birth mother, Morrigan Aensland, and this is her half-sister Lilith." Morrigan offered her hand, but before James could shake it, Lilith gave him a sniff.

"Ooh, you have a nice scent. Maybe you'd be interested in a threesome?"

"Not in this lifetime ma'am." Anne said as she stepped between the two. Morrigan sent a light glare to her older daughter before making a light bow.

"Forgive her, she's a tease, but I believe we are here for your daughter's decision. I am most interested in what she chooses, it isn't often that humans can handle a large loss of life force and still move, despite the pain."

James and Anne gave her daughter a sad smile, "That our Kimmie-cub, always a fighter." James said with a proud smile with tears forming around his eyes. It was hard for him and his wife to see their daughter in such a state. Kim was lying on her bed hand resting on her stomach, breathing shallowly with her face flushed and sweaty. Every now and then Kim would wince in pain. Kim need it had to be today. Max said that if it was not done soon she would not last tomorrow night.

Kim glanced over at the new comers, "Hey guys," she greeted with a small smile but winched.

Morrigan looked her over, "You must be a powerful girl miss Possible."

Kim shook her head, "No I not, if I was I wouldn't be in this position."

Morrigan shook her head, "Do you truly not understand what you have done? Such a feat you made?"

Kim closed her eyes, "Yeah I made it so I am in so much pain that even breathing is starting to hurt. What have I done that made you say that?"

Morrigan sat down next to her, "Because you did something no human has ever done before. Any other human would not react to this amount of pain. They would be screaming almost wanting it to end. You are taking it, even so not to worry everyone."

Kim winched again, but if it was because of the pain or because of being caught no one knows. "So this is it huh?"

Max nodded, "Yes miss Possible. The time has come for you to choose your new Darkstalker form."

Kim sighed, "I thought about it and both choices has their ups and down. They both can let be look human at least and can go about doing what I love to do. But I think I can with one. A werewolf has too many weaknesses that some of my villains can exploit and use against me and Ron if they ever found out. No offense Ron, Drakken already knows that you are a werewolf and I am not sure if Shego told him yet about me. I rather not have to have sex to keep me abilities up but at least as a succubus I can be myself and not have my villains use it against me." she glanced at her parents, "Sorry mom, dad."

Her parents gave her a small smile, "We are fine with it Kimmie." Anne said. "If that is what it takes to keep you alive and back to your self again than we can live with it."

James nodded, "We will have to set up some new rules but that can wait till later."

Bonnie could not keep the smile off of her face. "Don't worry Kim I will help you get your powers under control and teach you what you need."

Max then stood up, "Well then let use begin."

He then grabbed a vial that had a potion in it. "This potion was made in case you decided to choose to become a Darkstalker, it was used to help find Darkstalkers you are most genetically compatible with, but it serves another purpose. Only a drop of it was needed or the test results you received earlier this week; the rest must be mixed with a pure Darkstalker sample." He then looked towards the two succubi, "Either of you two would like to donate a sample? It has to be pure succubus or the bond won't work."

Morrigan and Lilith stepped forward, and Max swabbed a bit of their mouths and added the sample to the mix. He then chanted some words and the potion changed color, it became a dark, royal purple.

"Good, it's bonding well. With this it makes things much easier."

"Why is that?" Kim asked, getting nervous about her future species.

"It means that we won't have to have as many check ups for you. It's done, and now all that's left is to drink it." It was a surprising thing as Max handed the potion to Kim. She looked at it a little weirdly.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Unless you want a Spark to experiment on you, and I'm not sure you'd like the instant change. This potion will start by correcting the imbalance of life force, then work on the genetic structure. A few hours after drinking and some rest and the pain will go away, a few days your new features will grow in, and the possibility of accelerated maturation."

Kim eyed the potion before she sighed, "Well bottoms up," she muttered before she gulped it down fast. She nearly gagged at the taste but manage to keep it down. She lies back down while Max nodded, "Alright she should begin to heal as we speak. In a few hours her life force shall be restored and the pain will stop. Afterward she should stay home while the new features grow but there should be no lasting damages."

Kim sighed thinking how glad she would be to be rid of this pain. Her friend cheered while her parents gave their daughter a hug. The group started to leave to give Kim some peace and rest. Kim felt tired and she closed her eyes and already she could feel that she had less pain. Anne and James offered to let Morrigan and Lilith stay the night as thanks for their help and to asked some questions they think they will need to know to help themselves and their family adjust to this change.

The others stayed for dinner, Anne leaving some aside for Kim when she wakes up, before the non-succubi went home. Bonnie called her step mother and let her know she was staying at a friend's house, which was true, for the night.

All the while Wade and Monique was called and told the news and they were glad that Kim was alright.

Upstairs Kim's window opened and Shego snuck in. she glanced at the sleeping girl and could not help but smirk, "Guess I got to you huh," she said quietly so not to alert anyone. "When we meet again for one of Dr. D's schemes I hope you gotten use to your new from. I don't want to win because you weren't at the top of your game."

Shego left before anyone notice she was there. No one notice the dark shadow that hovered over the city. A powerful dark shadow, hungry for blood.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	6. Imporant note, must read

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others. **

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
